Shadows of a Full Moon
by Child of Wind and Wolves
Summary: A young aristocrat vampire is just like the others as she attends the night class, besides the selective amnesia that blocks small portions of her memory. Upset by things she can't remember Kiyomi fights to get back those memories. Maybe some things are better left forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Kiyomi rolled over lazily in her bed and gazed at the closed curtains. She didn't have to strain her eyes against the darkness, having always been one of those born in the night, cursed to live in the darkness. Kiyomi sighed slightly as she got up from the bed and crossed to her closet and started to dress in the white uniform that designated her as a Night Class student. She brushed her long hair and let it fall over her back in gentle waves. Before she left her room to head out for the school she grabbed a sketch pad from her dresser and a pencil case.

Kiyomi followed behind some of the other students in the Night Class and glared at the ground in front of her as the screaming from fangirls pounded her ears. When would they realize they the Day Class and the Night Class were different, they were never meant to mingle any further than they already were. She shook her head slightly and followed everyone, watching as Aido continued to encourage the poor girls. They would never know the truth. Soon enough the class was in their class room and the teacher began another meaningless lesson that very few would pay attention to.

"Kiyomi, what is wrong? You haven't really been acting yourself lately." Aido asked as he sat next to Kiyomi. The two were friends so he knew when she wasn't acting herself.

"I was just trying to remember the things I've forgotten. It's just one of those days, Aido-san." Kiyomi told the other vampire, just a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. Aido shook his head for a second before he pointed to her sketch pad.

"What are you working on here? Another masterpiece?" The two laughed silently as they looked over partially blank page.

"No, just simply sketching what is coming to my mind." She looked over the page and was surprised to find that in her absence of mind she started to sketch what looked to her like her family portrait. Kiyomi's mind began to wander again, what could be lost in the memories she can't remember that is affecting her like that?

"Well it looks as though it is coming along very well." Aido gave Kiyomi a smile before he left her to take his normal seat. Kiyomi turned and looked out the large classroom windows at the full moon. A light sigh left her lips as she gazed outside. She had no idea why she was feeling so down and it was confusing her.

Soon the teacher finished his lesson and dismissed the students for the night. Kiyomi picked up her books and walked down the hallway towards the library. It was one of the places she loved to spend time at and found it relaxing, the smell of the books. Unfortunately the Night Class were supposed to report back to the Moon Dorms after class and Kiyomi never had a chance to check out any books at the library.

"Kiyomi, we are going back to the dorms now." Kaname told her from his position a few feet behind her. Kiyomi nodded and turned away from the library.

"Yes Kaname-sama." She bowed her head before hurrying to the dorms. She was a bit embarrassed to have been called out by none other than the pureblood prince. She knew better than to disobey him but felt a need to. Kiyomi didn't understand why but she felt a need to act out, which was rather unbecoming of a young aristocrat such as herself. With a light sigh she situated herself on her bed and started to reread a novel her parents had sent her the previous year.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyomi woke up and glanced at the clock only to let a slight sigh escape her lips as she rolled over. It wasn't exactly time for her to wake up, not to mention there were no classes to be held that night either. She sighed slightly as she stood up and stretched her back. A quick look through her closet found a simple outfit for her to wear that day and also the guitar that she rarely had time to play anymore.

"Maybe tonight I can play you." Kiyomi said as she looked over the guitar's case. She pulled out the clothes she decided and finished up her routine. She glanced around outside her door and found the hallway to be quite empty. Kiyomi smiled slightly as she grabbed her guitar and a folder of music. She was planning to find somewhere outside of the dorms and play something. It had been so long since she had been able to play.

Kiyomi settled herself under a tree behind the Moon Dorms; after she made sure none of the windows were open. She didn't want to wake anyone. She pulled the acoustic guitar from its case and gently strummed the strings. The sound was a bit odd so she went to tuning it. After a short while she had the guitar tuned and was strumming one of her favorite songs on the strings. A smile graced her lips as she played. It was a feeling she hadn't had in a while and one that she missed.

Soon Kiyomi found herself lost in the music and softly singing lyrics that were deep in her mind. She didn't notice the person walking around the corner of the building. He had been up and barely heard the soft music floating in. Kaname decided to see who would be up at the time and also figure out who was playing the music.

"Ah, so it is you." Kaname said as he walked within hearing range of Kiyomi. Said vampire froze, suddenly stopping her hand from strumming over the strings again.

"I'm sorry Kaname-sama. I just wanted to play my guitar a little bit. I didn't mean to disturb anyone. I'll stop now." Kiyomi said quickly as she fumbled to put the instrument back in its case. She didn't meet his eyes, which were full of amusement, as she tried to cover her embarrassment. She thought no one could hear her from where she was, apparently she was wrong.

"This is how you spend your days where there isn't class?" Kaname asked, not letting his amusement seep into his voice. He was actually amused that she was trying to hid something from him. He knew she was embarrassed; it was very easy to see.

"Oh, yes. When I can I like to practice. It kind of gets my mind away from everything and into a world all its own." Kiyomi stated as she looked at the folder filled with finished and unfinished sheet music. She was one of those who were always lost in their own mind and it was usually not a good place to be.

"Why would your mind need to get away? It doesn't seem like there is anything bad surrounding you." Kaname stated as he looked at the younger vampire. He was curious about her. It seemed she had that sort of aura about her, always shrouded in mystery.

"My thoughts haunt me. That's the best way I can really explain it. My mind never slows and always thinks of things I can't have, can't do, or can't remember. It can be quite bothersome." Kiyomi told the pureblood, letting her emerald eyes finally meet his. She then pulled her gaze from Kaname's, a bit embarrassed. She felt a light heat rising to her cheeks and cursed it. With her pale complexion it would be easy to see.

"I believe everyone lives like that. You should get back inside. No one is supposed to be outside the dorms." Kaname stated simply before he turned and walked back inside. Kiyomi nodded, even though he couldn't see it, and hurriedly gathered her things. She quickly made her way back inside and back to her room where she soon lost herself in yet another book.

A/N

Sorry for taking so long to update this. I was planning on watching the series again to know what happens when but I think I might take it off from the main line. The major things will still be there but it won't fully follow the series. Thank you for reading.


End file.
